1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engine compartment device for automobiles and, more particularly, to an engine compartment device for automobiles consisting of an engine compartment which houses an engine and a radiator disposed in front of the engine therein, and which has an upper opening adapted to be opened and closed by moving a bonnet or hood hinged at its rear end to the automobile body and a front opening adapted to be opened and closed by moving a ventilating grill pivotably connected to the automobile body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the hood of a conventional engine compartment of this kind is opened, a worker can take a wide view of the interior of the engine compartment from the front, right and left sides of the automobile without being obstructed by the hood. Accordingly, the engine and its attachments can be inspected and repaired easily. When the clearance in front of the engine even in such an engine compartment device is narrowed to minimize the dimensions of the engine compartment, it becomes difficult for the worker to extend his hands in front of the engine to inspect and repair the front portions thereof.